Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.14 The Variable
The Variable: Also, auch wenn ich diese 100ste Episode nicht sehr gelungen fand, will ich mal versuchen, in der Rezension das Beste rauszuholen. Es ist mal wieder eine der Episoden, in denen ein gerade erstmals zentrierter Hauptcharakter gleich auch das Zeitliche segnet – ein Schicksal, das vor Daniel auch schon Shannon, Nikki und Paulo erleiden mussten. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass die offizielle Behauptung, Daniel sei unwiederbringlich tot, eine bewusste Fehlinformation ist, da er als recht signifikanter Charakter geführt wurde und eigentlich noch das Video mit Pierre Chang drehen müsste. Gut, das gehört nicht zwangsläufig zum Kanon, aber komisch wäre es schon... Aber jetzt erst einmal zur Episode selbst: Sie beginnt am Tag von Flug 316 und Desmond, der gerade von Ben am Pier angeschossen wurde, wird soeben ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Penny wartet in einer kleinen Sitzecke am Ende des Krankenhausflures, als Eloise Hawking sich zeigt und erklärt, dass ihr Sohn Daniel womöglich Schuld an dem sei, was Desmond wiederfahren wäre, weil er ihn auf die Suche nach ihr geschickt habe. 1977 kehrt Daniel gerade von Ann Arbor als Wissenschaftler des Schwan-Teams auf die Insel zurück und verlangt von Miles, ihn umgehend zu Jack zu bringen, wobei er Miles das Foto der neuen Rekruten zeigt, das ihm wohl irgendwie binnen weniger Tage in die Hände gefallen ist... weiß der Geier wie, wenn die Galaga seit einem Monat weg war als Jack, Kate und Hurley zurückkehrten. Daniel klopft Jack also aus dem Bett, um ihn zu fragen, wie und warum sie zurück sind und ihm dann zu erklären, dass seine Mutter falsch lag, als sie den Oceanic 6 bzw. 5 erklärte, es sei ihre Bestimmung gewesen zurückzukehren. Nachdem Daniel Jack das eingetrichtert hat, haut er auch schon wieder ab und will, dass Miles ihn zur Orchidee fährt – ein Physiker läuft Amok. Mitten in das Gespräch mit Jack haben die Macher die erste Rückblende gesetzt, in der Klein-Daniel am Klavier sitzt und mit Hilfe eines Metronoms übt. Seine Mutter betritt den Raum und fragt ihren Sohn, ob er wisse, was eine „Bestimmung“ sei. Er negiert die Frage und Eloise erwidert, dass eine Bestimmung sei, wenn jemand eine besondere Gabe hätte und diese nutzen müsse. Sie hält das Metronom an und fragt Daniel: „Wie viele Taktschläge hat das Metronom gezählt, seitdem du mit dem Spielen begonnen hast?“ – „864“, antwortet Rain Man. Eloise erklärt Daniel, dass seine Bestimmung in der Wissenschaft liege. Hier haben wir eine klare Parallele zu John Locke, dem sein Chemielehrer Gellert etwas ganz ähnliches sagte. „Und es ist meine“, beginnt Eloise nun, „Aufgabe, dich auf deinem Weg zu leiten. Leider ist deshalb keine Zeit mehr für Zerstreuungen.“ Sie schließt den Klavierdeckel und Daniel erwidert, er wolle weiter Klavier spielen. Er würde beides schaffen. „Ich kann Zeit schaffen!“ – „Wenn du das nur könntest!“ Jedem dürfte klar sein, dass die letzten beiden Sätze dieses Dialoges mit voller Absicht mehrdeutig sind. Während Daniel vor allem davon spricht, sich Zeit zu schaffen, sie frei räumen zu können, meint Eloise darüber hinaus, wohl auch Daniels Schicksal. Seine wahre Bestimmung ist nicht direkt die Wissenschaft, sondern sein Tod durch ihre Hand und an diesem Tag beginnt sie ihn genau darauf vorzubereiten. Sie selbst schafft eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung und wünscht sich daher, Daniel könne die Zeit beherrschen. Nur warum sollte eine Mutter ihren eigenen Sohn über 20 Jahre hinweg darauf trimmen, erschossen zu werden? Wieso fördert sie sein Schicksal auch noch und versucht nicht, es zu verhindern. Ihr mag zwar klar sein, dass es nichts ändert, aber es ist schon merkwürdig, dass sie es auch noch vorantreibt und ihn weniger wie einen Menschen als wie eine Wissenschaftsmaschine, einen fleischgewordenen, stammelnden Rechenschieber, sieht. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass Daniels Rolle in der Geschichte noch nicht vorbei ist. Sein Tod wäre von unserem Wissensstand ausgehend einfach unnötig und von offizieller Seite wurde er ja als „notwendig“ bezeichnet. Also selbst, wenn Daniel tot ist, muss dieser Tod noch von Bedeutung sein, sonst hätten Eloise und Charles es nicht so vorangetrieben. Daniels Tod muss einen tieferen Sinn haben. Denn gerade Eloise weiß, dass sich das Universum auf lange Frist durchsetzt. Welchen Unterschied hätte es also gemacht, ihn weiter Klavier spielen zu lassen. Jack sucht nach Daniels kurzem Besuch James und Juliet auf, um ihnen von dem Gespräch zu erzählen. Auf Drängen Juliets weiht James Jack ein und zeigt ihn den im Wandschrank sitzenden, geknebelten und gefesselten Phil. James erklärt Jack, dass Phil zu seiner Securitygruppe gehöre und das Videoband gefunden habe, auf dem man ihn selbst und Kate sieht, wie sie Ben über den Sonarzaun zu den Anderen bringen. Derweil erreichen Daniel und Miles die Orchidee. Daniel folgt Pierre Chang unbemerkt untertage, wo wir nun die Szene vom Anfang der fünften Staffel noch einmal aus Daniels Perspektive sehen. Danach versucht er Pierre verzweifelt davon zu überzeugen, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt und die Insel evakuiert werden muss, weil der Vorfall bevorsteht. Pierre hält es für einen schlechten Scherz – genau wie Daniel als Desmond ihn in Oxford aufsuchte. Aber Daniel zieht alle Register und sagt Chang, dass Miles sein Sohn wäre. Miles dementiert dies jedoch (wenn auch nicht gerade überzeugend) und Pierre lässt Daniel und ihn allein zurück. Es folgt eine weitere Rückblende. Daniel hat in Oxford gerade seinen Abschluss gemacht und kommt mit Theresa Arm in Arm auf den Hof, wo Daniels Mutter sie erwartet und Theresa erst einmal ignoriert, während sie ihrem Sohn gratuliert und ihn zum Mittagessen einladen will, um seinen Abschluss gebührend zu feiern. Als Daniel ihre unterschwelligen Andeutungen übergeht, wird Eloise sehr viel direkter und macht unmissverständlich und mit aufgesetzter Höflichkeit klar, dass sie mit Daniel alleine speisen will. Sie möchte Theresa nicht dabei haben und zeigt ihr unverhohlen ihre Abneigung gegenüber der Beziehung der beiden. Im Café äußert Daniel sein Missfallen über die Behandlung seiner Lebensgefährtin, woraufhin Eloise entgegnet, sie sei seine Forschungsassistentin und genau das sei es, worauf er sich konzentrieren solle: seine Forschungen, denn seine Arbeit sei das Wichtige. „Ja“, sagt Daniel. „Ja, das hast du mehr als klar gemacht. Warum sollte ich meine Gabe auch an eine Frau verschwenden...“ - „Es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Daniel, aber du wirst keine Zeit für Beziehungen haben. Die Frauen in deinem Leben wird stets nur furchtbar weh getan!“ Wen sie da wohl mit meinen könnte? Das fragt Daniel auch, aber sie weicht der Frage aus. Wir hingegen kennen die Antwort: Sie meint in aller erster Linie sich selbst, was ihren egozentrischen Charakter nur untermauert, obgleich Daniel den anderen zwei Frauen in seinem Leben weit mehr weh tun wird – nicht, weil sie wie Eloise ihm schaden werden, sondern weil er ihnen schaden wird: Theresa wird an den Folgen der gemeinsamen Forschung sterben und Charlotte stirbt auf der Insel und zwar seinetwegen. Warum ist Daniel an Charlottes Tod schuld? Drehen wir die Zeit noch mal einige Jahre zurück: Da sitzt die kleine Charlotte auf einer Schaukel und Daniel kommt zu ihr (wir sehen das noch in dieser Folge, aber ich greife ausnahmsweise mal etwas vor). Daniel sagt selbst, er habe angenommen, er könne die Dinge nicht ändern, aber vielleicht ja doch. Also trägt er der kleinen Charlotte auf, dass sie ihre Muter dazu bringen muss, die Insel zu verlassen, wenn Chang ihnen die Gelegenheit bietet, da sie sonst sterben würde. Aus dem gleichen Grund dürfe sie niemals zurückkehren. Da muss man sich doch wirklich fragen, ob Daniel seinen Verstand in Ann Arbor gelassen hat. Er weiß, dass Charlotte nur aus einem einzigen Grund zur Insel zurückkehren wird: sie will sich selbst beweisen, dass sie existiert. Wäre Charlotte erst 1990 gegangen, hätte ihre Mutter ihr nie und nimmer etwas vorlügen können. Sie hätten keinen Zweifel gehabt, dass die Insel existiert, und keinen Grund gehabt, sie zu suchen. Wir wissen nicht, wie schlimm der Vorfall wird, aber hätte Daniel tatsächlich etwas ändern wollen, wäre hier die definitive Gelegenheit dazu gewesen, die er auslässt. Warum hat er Charlotte nicht gesagt, sie solle die Insel um jeden Preis vor 1992 verlassen? Warum hat er nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass er seine Mutter und Richard davon überzeugen könnte, Charlotte bei den Anderen aufzunehmen (wie Ben) oder sie bei der Säuberung zu verschonen. Aber was macht Daniel? Er tut genau das, wovon er weiß, das er es getan hat und das es zu Charlottes Tod führen wird. Soviel zum Thema „Variablen“ und „Freier Wille“. Kehren wir nun noch einmal in das schöne England zurück, wo wir gerade Dan und Ellie beim Mittagessen verlassen haben. Eloise weicht also der Frage aus und sagt Daniel, dass sie damit lediglich meine, dass die Arbeit immer an erster Stelle komme. Daniel reagiert nun zurecht erbost und erwidert, dass es nur so sei, weil sie ihn immer wieder dazu gedrängt habe. Sie habe ihn gedrängt, gedrängt und wieder gedrängt und er frage sich, wann endlich genug sei. Er sei schließlich jetzt schon der jüngste Absolvent eines Doktorats in der Geschichte von Oxford. Er habe gerade eben einen 1,5 Millionen Forschungszuschuss von einem Industriellen namens Charles Widmore erhalten. Eloise sagt, sie sei nicht gekommen, um mit Daniel zu streiten, sondern ihm zu gratulieren. Bevor sie geht, übergibt sie Daniel ein Paket. Als Daniel es öffnet, findet er darin das uns schon wohlbekannte Tagebuch. Auf der ersten Seite liest er die Widmung: „Daniel, was auch passiert, denke daran, dass ich dich immer lieben werde – Mutter“ Auch dann noch, wenn sie ihn erschossen hat. Es folgt eine etwas längere Dialogszene in LaFleurs Haus. Jack, Kate, Juliet, Hurley und Jin sind anwesend. James ist ziemlich ungehalten darüber, dass er das tolle Leben, das er sich gerade aufgebaut hatte, nun aufgeben muss und stellt seine Weggefährten vor die Wahl: Es gibt nur zwei Alternativen – die Insel mit dem U-Boot verlassen oder zurück in den Dschungel gehen und von Null anfangen. Jin will bleiben, weil er Hoffnung hat, Sun wiederzufinden. Hurley stimmt ebenfalls für den Dschungel, da er nicht gleich wieder gehen will, nachdem es so viel Aufwand war, zurückzukehren. Es klopft. James holt seine Waffe und öffnet die Tür. Draußen stehen Miles und Daniel. James lässt sie herein und fragt Miles, ob Daniel noch immer verrückt wäre, woraufhin Miles erwidert: „Mehr als je zuvor!“ Daniel entschuldigt sich bei Jack und fragt dann in die Runde, wie er die Feinde finden könne. Es sei sehr wichtig, dass er mit seiner Mutter sprechen könne, die eine von Ihnen sei. Eine Rückblende folgt – es ist schon die zweite Szene dieser Folge, die wir zum zweiten Mal sehen, wenn wir mal außer Acht lassen, dass Daniels Haare seit dem letzten Mal („Für tot erklärt“) um ein gutes Stück gewachsen sind. Im Fernsehen wird gerade berichtet, dass Oceanic Flug 815 gefunden wurde und Daniel beginnt zu weinen, ohne zu wissen warum. Es klopft an der Tür und Daniels Pflegerin Caroline öffnet. Sie sagt, Daniel habe Besuch und als sie den Besucher fragt, ob er Tee wolle, hören wir eine altbekannte Stimme antworten: die von Charles Widmore. Daniel versucht Charles klar zu machen, dass er sich nicht an ihn erinnern könne, jedoch nicht wisse, ob er ihn schon einmal getroffen hätte und sich wegen seinem Zustand nicht erinnere oder ob Charles ihm noch nie begegnet sei. Charles beruhigt Daniel, sie hätten sich noch nie getroffen und stellt sich vor. Bei Daniel fällt der Groschen...ähm das 5-Cent-Stück und er bedankt sich bei Charles für die finanzielle Unterstützung seiner Forschungen. Daniel sagt, dass er ihm gerne gedankt hätte, bevor er Oxford verließ, und Charles erwidert: „Sie meinen wohl, bevor man sie rausgeschmissen hat!“ Daniel beginnt wieder zu weinen, stammelt, er habe es zuerst an sich selbst getestet, hätte Theresa nie weh tun wollen, es täte ihm leid. Widmore sagt, dass er nicht deswegen hier sei, sondern, um ihm eine neue Möglichkeit zu eröffnen. Daniel meint das nicht bewältigen zu können und als Widmore fragt warum er weint, erklärt Daniel, es sei wegen dem Flugzeugabsturz. Er wisse nicht, warum es ihn so mitnähme, aber es sei schon traurig, sie wären alle tot. Um Daniel zu beruhigen gesteht Charles ihm, dass das Wrack im Fernsehen ein überaus teurer Fake sei, den er selbst dort positioniert habe. Daniel will wissen, warum Charles ihm dies erzähle und jener erwidert, dass Dan sich doch morgen ohnehin nicht erinnern würde. Nun eröffnet Charles Daniel, dass das Flugzeug auf einer besonderen Insel abstürzte, auf jener Insel zu der Charles Dan schicken möchte und deren einzigartige Eigenschaften, ihn heilen könnten. Daniel will wissen, warum Charles all das für ihn tut und als jener erwidert, dass es eine Schande sei, Daniels unglaubliche Gabe zu verschwenden, meint Daniel, Charles klinge wie seine Mutter. „Das ist so, weil wir alte Freunde sind“, erklärt Charles. Dies ist die wohl interessanteste Szene in „The Variable“. Zunächst einmal das offensichtliche: Wir haben nun endlich die definitive Bestätigung, dass Charles das Wrack und die Leichen organisierte und nicht Ben. Ferner ist nun klar, dass Daniel und Theresa beide an den Folgen von Daniels Experimenten erkrankten. Offen bleibt hierbei die Frage, warum Theresa fast vier Jahre später noch lebt und nicht wie andere von Zeitverschiebungen beeinträchtigte Menschen binnen weniger Tage stirbt. Medizinische Versorgung war der Besatzung der Kahana ja nicht verwehrt und dennoch erleidet jeder von ihnen das gleiche Schicksal. Auch die Frage, warum Theresa überhaupt erkrankte, wenn Daniel nur mit sich selbst experimentiert haben will, bleibt fürs erste unbeantwortet. Vor allem erhalten wir aber einen Einblick in Daniels Zustand. Offenbar verliefen seine Zeitreisen etwas anders, da er lediglich an Amnesien leidet und sich nicht direkt an zukünftige Ereignisse erinnert – streng genommen wäre es natürlich möglich, dass ein Symptom ein anders überlagert und die Amnesie verhindert, dass er sich an die Insel und seine Freunde an Bord von Flug 815 erinnert. Das Gedächtnis arbeitet schließlich ähnlich wie ein Computer – es hat eine Art Papierkorb, in dem alle nicht benötigten Informationen liegen. Man kann sie nicht so ohne weiteres abrufen, aber sie sind da. Bei einer Amnesie landen Erinnerungen im Papierkorb, die da eigentlich nichts verloren haben. Folglich ist es gut möglich, dass Daniel sich an James, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Sayid, Rose und Bernard erinnern kann, ohne dass er weiß, dass er sich dran erinnert. Vielleicht überlebt Daniel deshalb auch die Folgen seiner Experimente halbwegs unbeschadet: sein Gehirn schützt sich selbst mit einer Amnesie und so ist er zwar verwirrt, aber nicht vollends überfordert. Er kann das erlebte verarbeiten, weil er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert. Es ist folglich gut möglich, dass die Amnesie keine unmittelbare Folge der Zeitreisenexperimente ist, sondern ein Schutzmechanismus des Körpers. Schließlich sind die meisten Krankheitssymptome keine direkten Auswirkungen der Erkrankungen auf den Körper, sondern die Gegenreaktionen des Immunsystems. Aber das kennen wir ja alle. Nach der Rückblende befinden wir uns wieder in LaFleurs Haus, wo James Daniel gerade überrascht fragt, ob seine Mutter tatsächlich eine Andere sei. Daniel erwidert, sie hätten sie 1954 getroffen – die Anderen hätten sie „Ellie“ genannt. Im nun folgenden Gespräch bilden sich zwei Lager. Jack und James, die ohnehin schon miteinander konkurrieren, versuchen beide die Oberhand zu gewinnen. James ist einfach nur sauer und wirft Jack vor, dass alles wunderbar war, bis sie zurückkehrten. Jack hingegen argumentiert, dass man Daniel gerade dann helfen sollte, schließlich glaubt er, sie dorthin bringen zu können, wo sie eigentlich hingehören. Dann wendet er sich an Kate, die mit James bei den Anderen war und weiß, wo sie zu finden sind. James will Kate den Mund verbieten und dazu überreden, mit ihnen zu gehen. Auch Jack redet auf sie ein und gibt ihr zu bedenken, dass er nie fragen sollte, was mit Aaron passiert war oder warum Kate zurück wollte, aber er sei sich sicher, dass es, was immer es auch sein mag, nicht in dieser Zeit zu finden wäre. Plötzlich geht Juliet dazwischen und teilt Kate den Code für den Sonarzaun mit. Es ist klar ersichtlich, dass sie dies nicht etwa tut, um Jack und Kate zu helfen, sondern um sich ihrer Konkurrentin um James’ Gunst elegant zu entledigen – schließlich offenbart sie den Code erst, als James zu Kate sagt „Komm’ mit uns, Sommersprosse!“ Miles wirft Daniel die Autoschlüssel zu und er geht mit Kate und Jack in Richtung „Motorpool“. LaFleur sagt ihnen beim Hinausgehen, dass sie sie am Strand fänden, da wo sie angefangen hätten, wenn sie merken würde, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hätten. Danach wendet er sich an die Zurückgebliebenen und fordert sie auf, zu packen und in 20 Minuten zurückzukommen. Während Jack und Kate zum Motorpool gehen, wo Jack zunächst noch den Waffenschrank mit seinem Hausmeisterschlüssel öffnen will, damit sie für alle Eventualitäten ausgerüstet sind, geht Daniel zum Spielplatz, um dort mit Charlotte zu sprechen. Da ich den Part ja schon vorab abgehandelt habe, springen wir mal direkt zu der Schießerei am „Motorpool“. Aber Actionszenen zum beschreiben ist ziemlich albern (noch alberner als die meisten Actionszenen selbst), daher die Kurzfassung im Telegrammstil: Dan, Jack und Kate wollen gerade los, als Radzinsky und zwei seiner Freunde vom Dharma-Schützenverein („Schießen üben und Freunde treffen – Namaste!“) zurückkommen. Mr. Paranoia bemerkt natürlich sofort, dass Dan nicht da ist, wo er sein sollte und als er ihn dann noch beim Lügen erwischt und die Waffe sieht, tut er natürlich, was zu erwarten war: Er schießt. Dan wird am Hals getroffen – Streifschuss. Jetzt wird mal ordentlich rumgeballert, während Dan sich an den Hals fasst und in regelmäßigen Abständen ein kurzes „Ah!“ von sich gibt. Zwischenzeitlich stimmt Radzinsky da auch noch mal mit ein. Kate und Dan eilen geduckt zum Jeep und Jack schießt erst einmal auf ein Treibstofffass (hat er in Hollywood gut gelernt), das natürlich prompt in die Luft fliegt. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass so ein Blödsinn uns bei „Lost“ erspart bleiben würde, aber nein, auch hier explodieren die angeschossenen Treibstofffässer, womit die ganze Szene noch unglaubwürdiger wirkt als ohnehin schon, wenn man bedenkt, dass selbst unser NRA-Dauermitglied und Vorsitzender des Charlton-Heston-Fan-Clubs-Dharmaville Stuart Radzinsky auf die Entfernung gerade mal einen Streifschuss schafft. Nein, nein, ich weiß schon: die elektromagnetischen Felder der Insel haben die Kugeln von ihrer natürlichen Flugbahn abgelenkt und hinter dem Treibstofffass saß Jacob mit ’ner Stange Dynamit aus der Black Rock. Radzinsky brüllt noch mal laut, als das Trio schon im Jeep davondüst: nein, ausnahmsweise mal nicht „Shoot them! Shoot them!“ (da die Treibstofffässer so schnell in die Luft fliegen, hätte ein Schuss auf den Jeep am Ende womöglich auch zu einer Katastrophe biblischen Ausmaßes geführt) sondern „Sound the alarm!“ Es folgt eine kurze Rückblende. Daniel sitzt wieder am Klavier (ganz wie in der ersten). Eloise kommt herein und drängt Daniel, Widmores Angebot anzunehmen, sagt ihm, es könne ihn gesund machen und sie würde stolz auf ihn sein. Er lenkt ein, nicht wissend, dass Eloise ihn soeben wissendlich in den sicheren Tod von ihrer eigenen Hand geschickt hat. Ironischer Weise erklärt der etwas ältere Daniel Jack am Sonarzaun 27 Jahre zuvor, während Jack seine Schussverletzung behandelt, dass sie nicht so naiv sein sollten, sich für unverwundbar zu halten. Jeder von ihnen könne sterben. Kate schaltet den Sonarzaun ab und Daniel, Jack und Kate machen sich zu Fuß auf die Suche nach den Anderen. Im Dharma-Dorf stürmt das männliche Pendant zu Ana-Lucia (also Radzinsky) gerade LaFleurs Haus und erzählt ihm aufgeregt was passiert ist, behauptet, sie seien unterwandert worden. Dann macht sich der gefesselte Phil im Schrank bemerkbar und wird von Stuart entdeckt, der überraschenderweise James nicht gleich über den Haufen schießt, sondern ihn nur dazu auffordert, sich auf den Boden zu legen – SOFORT!!! Im Dschungel will Jack nun endlich wissen, was Daniel vor hat und warum sie nicht hierher gehören. Dan erklärt Jack daraufhin seinen Plan und fasst für Jack und jene Zuschauer, die anders als wir nicht jeden Fliegenschiss analysieren, noch mal die komplexen Zusammenhänge zusammen. Daniel geht davon aus, dass der Vorfall, der Unfall bei der Schwan-Baustelle, der Auslöser von allem wäre. Nach dem Vorfall wurde die halbe Baustelle zu betoniert und der Computer im Schwan eingerichtet, der die Energie in regelmäßigen Abständen (108 Minuten) herauslässt. Doch als Desmond den Knopf einmal zu spät drückt, stürzt Oceanic 815 ab, was wiederum Widmore veranlasst das Wrack zu versenken. Gleichzeitig führt die Entdeckung des Schwan durch die Losties unweigerlich zur Vernichtung der Station und dem erneuten Ausstoß einer großen Menge Energie, die es Widmore ermöglicht, die Insel zu lokalisieren und ein Team zu ihr zu schicken. Das wiederum zwingt Ben, das Rad zu bewegen und die Insel durch die Zeit zu schicken. Daniel geht davon aus, dass jeder Mensch aus der Zukunft eine Variable ist. Somit bieten sie die Möglichkeit zur Veränderung. Allerdings wiederspricht Daniel hier sich selbst und seiner Mutter. Es gibt nur eine Variable und ausgerechnet die wählte Daniel einst als seine Konstante: Desmond David Hume. Aber selbst Desmond kann nicht das Universum verändern. Er kann Ereignisse verzögern, nicht abwenden. In Abhängigkeit von der Variablen im Zusammenhang mit den Konstanten kann sich zwar der spezifische Wert einer Gleichung ändern, aber die feste Zuordnung bleibt dennoch bestehen. Das ist simpelste Mathematik: eine andere Variable ändert nicht die Funktionsgleichung, sondern nur den Funktionswert. Doch macht Daniel noch einen anderen entscheidenden Fehler, der ihm nicht hätte unterlaufen dürfen: für seine „Variablen“ ist Zeit keine Gerade mehr, sondern ein Kreis und der hat bekanntlich keinen Anfang. Es ist also unmöglich einfach den Ursprung zu ändern, denn es gibt keinen. Nehmen wir mal an, dass die H-Bombe, die Daniel nun sucht, um den Schwan zu zerstören und alles zu ändern, selbst im Schwan vergraben liegt, dann wäre er selbst der Auslöser für den Vorfall, weil er Ellie riet, Jughead zu vergraben. Was er jedoch nie getan hätte, wenn die Bombe nicht vergraben worden wäre. Ich gehe mittlerweile stark davon aus, dass einer der Losties (oder Miles) nicht unwesentlich an der Auslösung des Vorfalls beteiligt sein wird. Es ist gut möglich, dass Jacks Versuch, alles zu ändern, zum Vorfall führt, womit wir zwar unseren alten Jack wiederhätten, der ständig mit ’ner Tube Alleskleber über die Insel rennt, um irgendwas zu reparieren, aber gleichzeitig auch mal wieder bewiesen wäre, dass dieser Mann mit seinem „Ich krieg das wieder hin“-Wahn selbst eine H-Bombe auf zwei Beinen ist. Er lernt halt nicht dazu. Daniel selbst wird seinen Fehler schon sehr viel eher auf leidvolle Weise erkennen, wenn er ins Dorf der Anderen eindringt und dort von seiner eigenen Mutter erschossen wird. Doch zuvor kehren wir noch einmal nach los Angeles zurück, wo Penny erfährt, was wir ohnehin schon wussten: Eloise ist Daniels Mutter, die Desmond in dessen Auftrag suchen sollte... ja, schön... Eloise hat aber auch noch was Neues auf Lager und gesteht, es wäre das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie nicht wisse, was passieren werde. Ferner erwähnt sie, dass Desmond in einen Konflikt geraten sei, der größer wäre, als jeder von ihnen. Eine Krankenschwester kommt und bittet Penny zu Desmond. Eloise trifft beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses Charles, der wissen will, wie es Desmond ginge. Eloise sagt Charles, es ginge Desmond gut und fragt ihn dann, warum er nicht rein gehe, um seine Tochter zu sehen. Charles erklärt, dass die Beziehung zu seiner Tochter ein Opfer gewesen wäre, das er hätte erbringen müssen. Eloise macht zornig einige Schritte auf Charles zu und sagt ihm, er solle nicht wagen, ihr etwas von Opfern zu erzählen. Sie habe ihren eigenen Sohn zur Insel zurück schicken müssen, wissend, dass er... . „Er war auch mein Sohn, Eloise“, erwidert Charles und kassiert dafür eine Ohrfeige. Uns ist ja mittlerweile klar, was Eloise noch sagen wollte: ...wissend, dass er dort streben würde. Er starb durch ihre Hand und sie und Charles haben nichts getan, um das zu verhindern – ganz im Gegenteil, sie taten alles, damit es eintritt. Wirklich interessant an der Szene ist aber was anderes und zwar Charles’ Sorge um Desmond. Zusammen mit den anderen Informationen der letzten Folgen bekräftigt das eine alte Theorie von mir, dass neben Eloise auch Charles Desmond ganz gezielt dazu beeinflusst hat, auf der Insel zu landen. Er trieb ihn und Penny auseinander, war derjenige der die Regatta veranstaltete und hat Kontakt zu Eloise, die wiederum Kontakt zu Bruder Campbell hatte. Daniel läuft also alleine mit einer Pistole mitten ins Dorf der Anderen und bedroht Richard Alpert erst einmal mit seiner Knarre – tolle Taktik, hoffentlich musste Daniel nie mit Locke Risiko oder mit Ben Schach spielen. Er verlangt Eloise zu sprechen, die laut Richard nicht da wäre. Er könne Daniel auch nicht zu ihr bringen. Nun wird Daniel nervös und verlangt direkt nach der Position der Bombe. Richard bittet ihn, die Waffe runter zu nehmen. Daniel weigert sich und gibt Richard drei Sekunden. Er beginnt, zu zählen, und als er gerade bei „zwei“ angekommen ist, fällt ein Schuss – es war Eloise, die von hinten auf Daniel geschossen hat. Im Sterben liegend begreift Daniel die grausame Wahrheit: Seine Mutter wusste stets, dass genau das passieren würde und hat ihn hierhin geschickt, nur damit er stirbt. Als er dies ausspricht, fragt Eloise, ob sie ihn kenne, und Daniel erwidert mit seinen letzten Atemzügen: „Ich bin dein Sohn“ So, das war es für diese Woche. Ich bedanke mich schon mal im Voraus bei Sherlock938 fürs Korrekturlesen und sage dann mal bis nächste Woche zu „Follow the Leader“. Namaste!